Potter Drabbles
by Jim Handy
Summary: The drabbles I wrote for the hp100 livejournal group. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It's Rowling's world, I'm just playing in it.

--

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"Is it your bloody life's goal to drive me insane? Shut up, or we're never going to get this done.

"I'll shut up when you show some semblance of sanity. Molly's used to us, you really think she won't check he pillows before she and Arthur go to bed?"

"You overestimate our sister. Now, shut it and give me that..

"Wait. Is that a..."

"AGHHHH!"

From her closet, Molly smiled as her brothers fled, the blanket they mistook for a Leithfold going limp. "'Overestimate our sister', my arse," she muttered gleefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville was heading to Care of Magical Creatures when he saw his first centaur.

He was talking to Hagrid. They seemed to be in the midst of an argument. Hagrid's face was red, and his gestures even larger than usuall. The centuar seemed a model of rationality. Neville stopped, entranced. Its was marveolus, its coat a deep chestnut and its eyes deep blue.

Finally, the groundskeeper left. The centaur abruptly dropped the disentristed mask, and stared after him, his hands curling into fists and a sneer distorting his face.

Neville shivered. He'd never realized how much danger beauty could hide.


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy had never been jealous of Granger. She could suck up to Saint Potter all she wanted; she'd never get in the with the right set . Besides, her day would come. Draco had assured her of that.

After Draco left, she looked over one morning and saw that freak with her friends. They were laughing, and their banter drifted towards her like geeses' babble.

She snorted. Gits, chuckling like the Dark Lord wouldn't come soon and put everything right. Morons. She thanked Merlin she was nothing like them.

At least, that's what she would have said to anyone who asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your own symbol, my Lord?" Travers asks, his eyes glowing with joy. Trewick is smiling like a fool, and even Mulciber looks gleeful. They're eager to be branded as mine.

Fools. But usefull fools.

"You have heard the legnds of Salazar's Companions?" They all smile and nod. "Like him, I have created a symbol to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies." I point my wand at the sky, and cry "MORSMORDE!"

The symbol I spent all those long years sketching at Hogwarts jumps into the sky, green as new spring grass and as dark as the night itself.


	5. Chapter 5

"C'mon, Wormy."

"You can do it, Pete!"

"Just don't think about it, Peter. You'll be fine."

Peter Pettigrew stared at his friends standing on the other side of the gorge. Looking at the drop, he reflected on the fact that he was too young to die.

"Look, Wormtail, if you don't do this quick, mum is going to start wondering where we are," James said in exasperation.

Drawing in a deep breath, he looked at his friends. He saw Sirius's boredom, James' s impatience, and Remus's encouragement. He imagined their faces with expressions of admiration, admiration for him.

He jumped.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus dreams of chains some nights.

He dreams of being lifted out of his bead and rising to the highest mountaintop. He sees all the world before him, like Satan's offering to Christ. It could be his; he could command respect, admiration, love. All he has to do is place chains around his wrists and ankles. Sometimes these chains are made of serpents; sometimes they are spattered with blood.

He always wakes up panting and sweating. He wonders as he dresses how true these dreams are, and if he is willing to pay the price for all he's ever wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco knows he owes the Dark Lord. This was made perfectly clear to him, the first time they met. His father was a traitor. Lucius Malfoy had gotten himself imprisoned before he was able to pay off that debt, and now it feel to his son to redeem the family name.

In spite of a little voice in his head insisting that his was not why he had joined the Death Eaters, Draco had agreed immediately, and knelt to receive Voldemort's mark.

But now, he wonders if this is where his true loyalty lies, or if the Serpent and Skull will be the end of the House of Malfoy. He tells himself to ignore such thoughts, so as to not wake up in a cold sweat each morning. Sometimes, he even succeeds.


End file.
